My happy ending
by yas
Summary: Das ist eine Songfic zu Avril Lavigne's neuen Song. Achtung Slash!


My happy ending Let's talk this over It's not like we're dead Was it something I did? Was it something you said?  
  
Was ist los mit uns. Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt oder getan? Oder warum möchtest du nicht, dass wir uns weiterhin sehen? Du meinst wir hätten uns auseinander gelebt, haben wir es wirklich oder willst du einfach nur, dass ich dich vergesse.  
  
Don't let me hangin' In a city so dead Held up so high On such a breakable thread  
  
Sag mir endlich was los ist? Ich kann so einfach nicht leben. Du kannst mich einfach nicht so hängen lassen, in dieser Welt von Ungewissheit und Terror. Ich halt es einfach nicht mehr hier aus. Entweder du sagst mir endlich was dich bewegt hat mit mir Schluss zu machen, oder ich will nicht mehr leben, so dass ich nicht jeden Tag mir Fragen stelle, warum du das gemacht hast.  
  
You were all the things that I thought I knew And I thought we could be  
  
You were everything , everything That I wanted We were meant to be, supposed to be But we lost it All of our memories so close to me Just fade away All this time you were pretending So much for my happy ending So much for my happy ending  
  
Ich dachte wir wären bestimmt für einander, als ich dich zum ersten Mal dachte ich, du bist das einzige was ich wollte und was ich auch noch immer haben will. Ich denke an die ganzen Sachen, die wir durch gemacht haben. Sie haben über uns gelacht, sie haben über uns gelästert. Es konnte sich keiner vorstellen, dass die beiden Erzfeinde zusammen gehen. War es schlau unsere Beziehung öffentlich zu machen? Aber wir wollten dach beide ein Happy End. So dachte ich es immer, aber es scheint du hattest andere Gedanken. Aber ich will es immer noch: Ein Happy End  
  
You've got your dumb friends I know what they say They tell you I'm difficult But so are they But they don't know me Do they even know you? All the you hide from me All the shit that you do  
  
Deine ach so tollen Freunde, haben dir immer wieder erzählt, dass ich nicht gut für dich bin. Sie meinten, dass ich dich nur ausnützen würde, um dich bei Voldemort zu verraten. Sie haben versucht mich dir auszureden, aber sie haben es bis vor kurzem auch noch nicht geschafft, aber jetzt scheint es als hätten sie es geschafft. Aber sie kennen mich nicht, sie wissen nicht was ich fühle, sie wissen auch nicht, dass ich gegen Voldemort arbeite, ich habe meine Vater an das Ministerium verraten. Aber so sind sie halt. Sie haben immer Angst um dich, wollen dich immer beschützen, aber sie kennen dich nicht wirklich. Sie wissen nicht was du willst, du hast es mir immer erzählt, dass ich der einzige wäre, der wüsste, dass du Angst hast die Personen zu verlieren, die du am meisten liebst. Mich genauso. Ist es deswegen? Hast du nur Angst um mich, oder ist es etwas anderes. Was für ein scheiß tust du mir an, merkst du nicht das du mich damit in den Tod treibst und mich nicht rettest.  
  
You were all the things that I thought I knew And I thought we could be  
  
You were everything , everything That I wanted We were meant to be, supposed to be But we lost it All of our memories so close to me Just fade away All this time you were pretending So much for my happy ending So much for my happy ending  
  
Ich dachte wir wären bestimmt für einander, als ich dich zum ersten Mal dachte ich, du bist das einzige was ich wollte und was ich auch noch immer haben will. Ich denke an die ganzen Sachen, die wir durch gemacht haben. Sie haben über uns gelacht, sie haben über uns gelästert. Es konnte sich keiner vorstellen, dass die beiden Erzfeinde zusammen gehen. War es schlau unsere Beziehung öffentlich zu machen? Aber wir wollten dach beide ein Happy End. So dachte ich es immer, aber es scheint du hattest andere Gedanken. Aber ich will es immer noch: Ein Happy End  
  
It's nice to know that you were there Thanks for acting like you care And making me feel like I was the only one It's nice to know we had it all Thanks for watching as I fall And letting me know we were done  
  
Die zwei Jahre die wir zusammen waren wundervoll, ich kann es immer noch nicht begreifen, dass es nun zu Ende sein soll. Ich danke dir dafür, dass du zumindest so getan hast, als würdest du mich lieben, und zumindest so getan hast als wäre ich das einzigste für dich, aber ich begreife langsam, dass du mich nicht geliebt hast sonst würdest du jetzt hier sein und mich davon abhalten, dass ich mich gleich in die Tiefe stürzen werde und dir nie wieder in die Augen sehen kann und dich nie wieder küssen werde. Dies hier war unser Lieblingsplatz, aber du bist nicht hier, obwohl wir uns verabredet hatten. Ich liebe dich noch immer und ich kann nicht damit leben, dass du mich nicht liebst. Du bist selber dafür verantwortlich, dass alle sterben, die du liebst, weil du sie in den Wahnsinn treibst, dass sie nicht anders können und ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen und letzen Endes sterben werden. Es ist nur noch eine Sache der Zeit, wann das Schlammblut und das Wiesel auch wegen dir sterben werden. Ich merke wie du hinein kommst, den gleichen kalten Blick, mit dem du mit mir Schluss gemacht hast. Als du mich nun auf dem Fenstersims sitzen siehst, verändert sich dein Gesichtsausdruck in Angst und Verzweiflung, aber nichts kann mich davon abhalten.  
  
You were everything , everything That I wanted We were meant to be, supposed to be But we lost it All of our memories so close to me Just fade away All this time you were pretending So much for my happy ending So much for my happy ending  
  
Ich dachte wir wären bestimmt für einander, als ich dich zum ersten Mal dachte ich, du bist das einzige was ich wollte und was ich auch noch immer haben will. Ich denke an die ganzen Sachen, die wir durch gemacht haben. Sie haben über uns gelacht, sie haben über uns gelästert. Es konnte sich keiner vorstellen, dass die beiden Erzfeinde zusammen gehen. War es schlau unsere Beziehung öffentlich zu machen? Aber wir wollten dach beide ein Happy End. So dachte ich es immer, aber es scheint du hattest andere Gedanken. Aber ich will es immer noch: Ein Happy End  
  
So much for my happy ending So much for my happy ending  
  
Ich will mich gerade hinunterstürzen diese hundert Meter in die Tiefe, als du mich packst und mich zurückziehst. Du hältst mich in deinen Armen und wir können Beide unsere Tränen nicht zurückhalten. „Ich liebe dich, Draco. Es war falsch von mir zu denken, dass ich damit schützen könnte, wenn ich so tue als ob ich dich nicht mehr lieben würde, aber es geht nicht. Zum einen würdest du dich umbringen und ich denke ich wäre hinter her gesprungen, weil ich zum anderen mir nicht verbieten kann dich nicht zu lieben. Ich würde an meine Schuldgefühlen krepieren.", sagte er zu mir und küsste mich. Da war es mein Happy End, das ich immer wollte. Ich werde ihn immer lieben. 


End file.
